A ball grid array (BGA) package is a type of packaging for integrated circuits (ICs). BGA packages permanently mount to a board or other package with balls of solder that are arranged in a spatial (e.g., grid) layout over a surface area of the package. While BGA technology is popular for high connection density, high heat conduction, and short, low-inductance connections, one issue limiting this surface mount technology is the stand-off height. For a given z-height allotted to the packages (currently on the order of 0.5 mm to 2 mm), the typical BGA stand-off may be nearly 300 μm, using up valuable physical volume that could be occupied by functional devices.